


MFU 50 Mini Bang Entry:  Aldermaston Affair Cover Art

by Romanse



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Aldermaston Affair Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse





	MFU 50 Mini Bang Entry:  Aldermaston Affair Cover Art

This is a chalk pastel cover drawing for writer, ElijahWildChild's wonderful MFU 50 Mini Bang entry entitled, _The Aldermaston Affair_. You can find the story here: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2348228>

Enjoy and please leave feedback!

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/romanse1/11938738/18935/18935_original.jpg)

 

Just for fun, here is a cropped, color-intensified version so that you can see the detail in the faces a bit more. To see the entire piece enlarged, simply click on the art.

 

 

 


End file.
